pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Seumas O'Sullivan
Seumas or Seamus O'Sullivan was the pen name of James Sullivan Starkey (17 July 1879 - 24 March 1958), an Irish poet and editor. Life O'Sullivan was born in Dublin and spent his adult life in the suburb of Rathgar. His father William Starkey (1836-1918), a physician, was also a poet and a friend of George Sigerson. He was a friend of most of the leading literary figures in Dublin, including William Butler Yeats, James Stephens, and George William Russell, but was inclined to be quarrelsome, largely due to his heavy drinking. Even the tolerant Russell admitted "Seumas drinks too much"; Yeats' verdict was, "the trouble with Seumas is that when he's not drunk, he's sober ". In 1923 he founded The Dublin Magazine, an Irish literary journal, published in Dublin by New Square Publications. He edited the magazine until his death 35 years later. The magzine ran from August 1923 to August 1925 as a monthly and then from January 1926 to June 1958 as a quarterly, ceasing publication on O'Sullivan's death. The cover for the first issue was designed by the artist Harry Clarke. The magazine featured fiction, poetry, drama and reviews. Contributors included virtuallyy every significant Irish writer of the period, including Samuel Beckett, Austin Clarke, Padraic Fallon, Padraic Colum, Patrick Kavanagh and Blanaid Salkeld among others. In 1926 he married the artist Estella Solomons, sister of Bethel Solomons. Recognition English composer Ernest John Moeran (1894-1950) set 6 of O'Sullivan's lyrics to music for solo piano and voice in 1944.Six poems of Seumas O'Sullivan (1944), Worldwide Moeran Database. Web, Jan. 4, 2015. Publications Poetry * The Twilight People. Dublin: Whaley / London: A.H. Bullen, 1905. * Verses: Sacred and profane. Dublin: Maunsel, 1908. * The Earth Lover, and other verses. Dublin: New Nation Press, 1909. *''Lyrics''. Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1910. * Poems. Dublin: Maunsel, 1912. *''An Epilogue to the Praise of Angus, and other poems''. Dublin: Maunsel, 1914. * Requiem, and other poems. Dublin: privately published, 1917. *''The Rosses, and other poems. Dublin and London: Maunsel, 1918. *''Poems (with introduction by Padraic Colum). Boston: B.J. Brimmer, 1923. * The Lamplighter, and other poems. Dublin: Orwell Press, 1929. *''Twenty-five Lyrics''. Bognor Regis, Sussex, UK: Pear Tree Press, 1933. *''At Christmas: Verses''. Dublin: privately published, 1934. * Personal Talk: A book of verses. Dublin: privately published, 1936. *''The Milkman''. Dublin: Gayfield, 1939. * Collected Poems. Dublin: Orwell Press, 1940. *''The Ballad of the Fiddler'' (illustrated by Jack Fagan). San Francisco: Sunset Press, 1942. *''"This is the House", and other verses''. Dublin: privately published, 1942. * Dublin Poems. New York: Creative Age, 1946. Fiction * Mud and Purple: Pages from the diary of a London man. Dublin: Talbot Press / London: T.F. Unwin, 1917. Non-fiction *''Essays and Recollections''. Dublin: Talbot Press, 1944. *''The Rose and Bottle, and other essays''. Dublin: Talbot Press, 1946. Translated *''Translations and Transcriptions''. Belfast: H.R. Carter, 1950. Edited *''Impressions: A selection from the note-books of the late J.H. Orwell''. Dublin: New Nation Press, 1910. *''Facetiae et Curiosa: Being a selection from the note books of the late J.H. Orwell''. Dublin: privately printed, 1937. *''Editor's Choice: A little anthology of poems selected from the 'Dublin Magazine'.'' Dublin: Orwell Press, 1944. Collected editons *''Common Adventures: A book of prose and verse, with Nicolas Flamel: A play in four acts, from the French of Gérard de Nerval''. Dublin: Orwell Press, 1926. *''Retrospect: Work of Seumas O'Sullivan and Estella F. Solomons'' (edited by Liam Miller). Dublin: Dolmen Press, 1973. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Seumas O'Sullivan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 4, 2015. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems * "A Piper" * "The Others" * "Praise" *Seumas O'Sullivan in The New Poetry: An anthology: "My Sorrow," "Splendid and Terrible," "The Others" *Seumas O'Sullivan at Poetry Nook (12 poems) * Seumas O'Sullivan at AllPoetry (15 poems) ;About *"A Note on Seumas O'Sullivan" by George William Russell *Seumas O'Sullivan at Ricorso *O'Sullivan at the Princess Grace Irish Library Category:1879 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:Gaelic poets Category:Irish Gaelic poets Category:People from County Dublin Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets